Witchwood
Description A mysterious forest covered in a thick fog. The Witchwood is located east of The Ruins of Aernst Castle and the Vestad Hills, and south of The Encampment and the Seabreeze Trail - it is on a peninsula at the southeast of Gransys. Near its deepest depths is a giant and ancient tree on which has been built a tree house-- the Witch's House, which is hidden or protected by the thick mist in the forest. This fog can be lifted by destroying Fog Talismans found scattered throughout the wood. There are seven fog talismans in total; three in the main wood, and a further four in the far reaches of the wood beyond the Witch's House. The far reaches of the Witchwood are only accessible from a passage leading through the bowels of the giant tree on which the Witch house was built. The passage is blocked by an inanimate Golem until completion of the quest Witch Hunt. At the far end of this second area is found the tomb of a former Arisen, known as the Guardian's Grave. Main woods Common plants in the woods are Chaffstem, Southron Oregano, Greenwarish and Potent Greenwarish. The woods are home to rabbits, crows, and boar as well as spiders, wolves and goblins. At night phantoms appear. The forest river may yield fish, including Giant Fish. The northern edge of the forest has several hanging boulders; though these rarely form rockfalls unless struck by arrows, at times they can be heard rumbling. Witch's House The Witch's House is built in the arms of a huge tree next to a clearing in the woods, which receives more light than much of the wood and remains fog free. Several inanimate golems rest here. There are paths from the clearing leading to Seabreeze Trail, into the woods, and under and through the giant tree into the inner woods. Inner woods The Guardian's Grave is the only location in which King Bay Leaf is found. Wild boar are common here, and the river contains a sleeping Metal Golem, and common Golem. A few Skeleton Warriors are found here. In Dark Arisen a Portcrystal can be found past the door leading into the far area of Witchwood. During the quest In Aid of the Emerald King I these woods may contain Goblin Shamans. Loot Quests *Lost and Found - find Selene and Quina *Witch Hunt - save Selene and speak to Sofiah * Dying of Curiosity - rescue Valmiro *The Dragon's Tongue - begins with Rowland at the Guardian's grave. *Mettle Against Metal - defeat the Metal Golem *In Aid of the Emerald King I (Dark Arisen), slay all Goblin Shamans in the far Witchwood There are also two side-quests involving King Bay Leaf, only found in the inner woods - these are A Taste to be Acquired, and A Fabled Dram. Pawn Travel Knowledge Pawn travel knowledge has been reported to have been gained at several points: *Near the ford at the stream near the waterfall encountered when entering the Witchwood from the Vestad Hills. **On destroying a fog talisman near the ford * At the stairs leading to the Witch's House *At the Guardian's Grave Once the route to the witch's house has been found pawns will rapidly negotiate, and lead the Arisen through and over the stones and logs that form a difficult part of the forest path route to the house. Pawn Chatter :"The wood is uncommon dense...almost as if it means to hide aught away." :"Magick...or aught similar hangs thick in the air." :"Yet, for all the danger, this pawn feels quite comfortable here." :"But stray a few steps, and you'll be well lost, even in the noontime sun." :"Then, this is the witch's cottage?" :"We must ford this river to reach the witch's cottage." :" 'Tis a curious stone, is it not?" :"The girl known as the witch is here." Notes *From the western entrance, the route to the Witch's house requires leaving the path, and climbing a rock to access a tree trunk which allows the party to cross a gully to the path leading to the house - an alternative route north of this path avoids this troublesome scramble and many of the beasts that stalk the path. *For an easier return to the Witch's house, place a Portcrystal on the exit cliff near Cassardis, before dropping down. Exploits It is possible to jump to the ledge leading to the Witchwood from Seabreeze Trail, depending on vocation - however each method is tricky and may result in multiple failures. *Spellcasters can reach the ledge with Levitate. A running start is not necessary, but help. the Arisen should float upwards and to the left toward the grab spot. - this may take several attempts. ** Alternatively, while stacking of Barrels does not make the ledge accessible, with only two barrels in near proximity; it does however make the levitate jump much easier to use to reach the ledge. *Mystic Knights may also use a running jump followed by Sky Rapture to reach the ledge. (Sky Dance does not seem to travel far enough to reach the ledge.) *Magick Archers can also use Sunflare in combination with running and or Double Vaults. *Daggerists. It is also possible to reach the cliff only using Double Vault. Approach the cliff while running and perform a Double Vault, delaying the second jump until the peak of the first. If done this correctly, the Arisen will hit the "slope" and get put into the sliding down animation. Once this happens, simply mash jump and head towards the right. Eventually you will be able to grab the ledge. *For an easier and more reliable double vault, use the no-weapon exploit (unequip your melee weapon, then perform a heavy attack in the middle of the double vault). From below the Witchwood exit jump leftwards towards the left end of the ledge, perform the heavy attack, then pull right and do the second part of the jump. The Arisen should perform a standard ledge grab, no tricky scrabbling on the slope involved. double jump, double sunflare, witchwood ledge.gif|Double Vault, followed by two Sunflares running jump, double jump, sunflare, witchwood ledge.gif|Running jump, Double Vault, Sunflare running jump, sunflare, witchwood ledge.gif|Running jump, Sunflare running jump, levitate, witchwood ledge.gif|Running jump, Levitate File:Running_jump,_sky_rapture,_witchwood_ledge_2.gif|Running jump, Sky Rapture Glitches * It is possible to glitch into the inner area of the Witchwood using High Frigor : **Cast High Frigor on the upper platform outside Selene's hut near to the tree. Positioning relative to the tree is critical for the second step **Cast a second Frigor, moving the spell sigil round the back of the first, and using the slope of the tree truck to gain height - with patience it should be possible to place the second sigil atop the first ice block. **Climb both blocks **Take a running jump off the upper block towards the tree, and activate Levitate in mid flight - float into the tree. With skill and luck the Arisen will clip through the tree and fall into the innards of the trunk. **The inner witchwood prior to Witch Hunt is as found after, except the Golems remain inactive. The door cannot be unlocked from inside. ** It will be impossible to exit this area without a Ferrystone. Links Category:Locations Category:Regions Category:Forests